


Picnic

by Neeneeg25



Category: British Actor RPF, Game of Thrones RPF, Kit Harington - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeneeg25/pseuds/Neeneeg25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun drenched our faces as we lay down on our picnic blanket gazing up at the bright afternoon sky. The air was humid but that did stop me from cuddling with Kit and holding him by the waist. We already had our afternoon meal and wine and I can feel my body heat rising as I felt him caresses my back with his soft hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic

The sun drenched our faces as we lay down on our picnic blanket gazing up at the bright afternoon sky. The air was humid but that did stop me from cuddling with Kit and holding him by the waist. We already had our afternoon meal and wine and I can feel my body heat rising as I felt him caresses my back with his soft hands.

He held me by the waist and brought me closer to his firm framed body. I turned my head to face him and gaze at his soft features. His hair was shoulder length long and his neatly trimmed beard was thick and vibrant. I couldn’t keep my eyes off of him as he was still looking up at the sky. I felt my heart flutter as he turned his head to look me in my eyes. I couldn’t find my voice as he stared at me with his deep brown eyes. He took his left hand and stroked my face as his other hand was caressing my waist.

“Kiss me” is all I could stutter out as his face was getting closer to mine. I could feel his breath on my face; it was so warm just like the spring air surrounding us. His captured mine and all I could do was moan gently into his mouth. I felt his tongue licked its way into my mouth and I let him take control of the heated kiss. He never broke our kiss as he lay on top of me and started to unbutton my white blouse. He slowly peeled off my shirt; I lifted my back so he can unclasp my bra and discarded it with my top. He slowly broke the kiss and started to nibble and lick down my neck. I took a hold of his dark curly hair in my hands as I felt him take one of my harden peeks into his mouth.

“Hmm…” My moans were soft and encouraging as he went from one breast to the other. He started to kiss down my belly as he stared to unbutton my jean shorts. He slid them off along with my thong panties. I was extremely soaked by the time Kit started to take his fingers and softly rubbed over my mound.

“You like that?” Kit gruffly asked me with his thick accent. He came closer to my lips and started to kiss and nibble on my bottom lip. I softly said “yes” as I started to unbuckle his belt and rub my fingers over his harden bulge through his jeans. He stared to take off his shirt while I worked at his jeans. We were now both naked on our picnic blanket, kissing and moaning into each other’s mouths. I felt Kit softly push me down on my back and he eagerly made his way to my soaked pussy. I let out a light gasp as he started to kiss and lick over my soaked slit. The sucking and kissing sounds he made as he worked my pussy made me close my eyes and only focus on the sound and the feel of the sun hitting our bodies. He parted me open and started to suck on my throbbing clit; I let out a hearty moan as he kept working over my clit and started to pump two fingers inside me.

“Oh my god…Kit…yes” my moans were becoming higher as Kit used his other fingers to vigorously rub over my clit and his fingers started to pump faster into me.

“Oh fuck Kit!” I could feel myself tense and I clamp my hands over our picnic blanket as I felt myself come all over Kit’s fingers. He removed his fingers out of me and stared to lick up all my juices and kept kissing over my drenched pussy. I grabbed at the back of his full head of hair and pulled him up so I can taste myself off of his lips. I felt his tongue bring dominance over mine as I stared to stroke his hard cock in-between our legs. He broke our kiss and stared to open my legs wider. Kit licked his fingers and rubs his own saliva over his hardened cock and he aligned himself over my creamed pussy. He slowly without breaking eye contact with me pushed his way deep inside of me until he was only his balls was hitting at my entrance. I cried out his name as he picked up the pace. All you could hear threw the afternoon air was Kit’s cock pounding away at me and my soaked entrance accepting him. He pulled me closer to him so he can kiss over my lips and nipple at my bottom lip.

“Fuck you feel so good…” Kit whispered into my lips as his brown eyes were filled with lust.

“You’re so wet…” Kit started to pinch at my nipples and held on to my waist as he slowed down his pounding.

“Oh yes…right there Kit…deeper” I moaned trying to match my movements with his. I felt my inner walls tightening as I started to hold on to Kit’s arms and watched as his hair was partly covering his face.

“Kit oh my god…I’m going to come!” my moans became louder as I held on tight to his arms and I felt my orgasm teetering at the edge.

“Fuck!” I screamed as I came all over his cock and never broke eye contact with him. My inner walls gripped him so tight; I can tell by the beautiful face expression that he was making that he was ready to come.

“Please…come inside me…” I begged as he closed his eyes and his own moans become louder, he crashed his lips into mine and moaned my name over my face as I felt stream after stream of his come filling me. I closed my eyes as I felt his warm come drip out of me and the spring air giving me slight goose bumps. I opened my eyes to find Kit’s dark orbs staring at me and all I could do was kiss his flushed lips and smile…

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating this page. I'm nearing my due date for my pregnancy and I haven't been active as much. I promise I'll create more content for this site. I hope you enjoy my new story :)


End file.
